The contractor proposes to identify novel and useful antibodies using phage display cloning technology. Specifically, they propose to produce highly specific antibodies to individual subunits and epitopes on ethanol influenced neurotransmitter receptors that would be difficult, or impossible, to produce by typical hybridoma methodology. Their first target antigen in Phase I feasibility studies will be the gamma- aminobutyric acid receptor complex.